


go back.

by bbnokrying



Series: bbs stuff. [9]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Monsters, Murder, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, i didnt go back and edit it either so, not beta read we die like men, smii7y is a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbnokrying/pseuds/bbnokrying
Summary: kryoz had always joked about dying with his friends.
Series: bbs stuff. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337536
Kudos: 22





	go back.

**Author's Note:**

> heed the warnings and the tags.  
> to be very clear: kryoz dies.

kryoz had always joked about dying with his friends. its one of the longest ongoing jokes he had going for himself since a ways before he even met them, though appreciation for the dry humour varies in wild degrees across the group. not everyone likes it when a fragile human jokes about dying, apparently. go figure. he doesnt make jokes around his friends that dont appreciate the jokes, knowing not to test them or go too far. suicide isnt really a joke, after all.

hes constantly surrounded by non living creatures though. smiitys a ghost or something? no one really knows because he really doesnt obey laws of anything 'ghosty'. theres vampires, shapeshifters, a griffin, a few more of whatever. theyre practically all immortal. or theyve lived and will continue to live long enough for kryoz to think its basically immortality.

kryoz already feels like hes lived too long, and hes only twenty fucking five. (he didnt think he would make it to 18, but he never says that. he cant. not to them. not yet. hopefully he wont have to explain it, ever.)

the group doesnt like it when they talk about immortality, either, though. kryoz especially, because they say things that make kryoz want to tear his hair from his fucking scalp.

the 'ive been alive since 1268. im old.' from delirious makes kryoz go mad. so he never fails to point out, 'yeah - and youre still thirty one fuckin years old in human standards, yet youve been around for hundreds and lamost thousands of years. youre pratically fucking immortal. youll be alive even after earth is fucking destroyed.'

which pisses delirious off, because  _ no, you fuck, he isnt immortal. he ages!! _ and kryoz flicks him off and says, 'yeah, immortal. whatever you say, immortal.'

smiity loves it. smitty thinks hes hilarious and it makes kryoz think that he doesnt want to ever stop with the jokes that put a grin on his friends face like that.

.

sometimes when hes alone, without his immortal friends around, he sits at the bridge down a few blocks from his house. he thinks about what he wishes he could be instead of some human thats surrounded by a ton of people who are in every way  _ better _ than him. theyve seen more, been through more, and sure; kryoz has his own 'tragic' backstory, but  _ they _ dont know that. he just doesnt equal up to them in any way, shape, or form. they can do things he cant, have seen things he wont ever, and kryoz cant help but be a little jealous.

he doesnt jump off.

he never did like the idea of smacking down into the less than foot deep river that holds jagged rocks hes seen people cut their feet on. he may think about it sometimes, but he wont.

.

one day hes at his bridge. its a bright and sunny day. its a bit chilly, though. winter had just begun to pass. he doesnt know what happened but someone hed thought was just a jogger had stopped behind him. he thought that maybe they were stopping for directions or a small chat. not the weirdest thing thats happened around this town, but kryoz never did like it when people just walked up behind him anyways.

when he turns around to say something he barely gets a word out before theres a knife struck into his chest. theres a gross smile shoving itself into his face and kryoz feels more than sees as the knife is let go and a hand digs into the pooling blood on his shirt. his head feels like its not catching up, he feels like hes lagging behind and its the worst possible timing for this. the blood covered hand of the opposer is grabbing onto one side of his face and he blinks at the closeness. he sees and then feels their finger dig into his eye. it burns. he chokes on a scream.

he thinks about fighting back, how he should be moving his arms to shove the person off of him, but theres blood pushing up through his chest and he tastes it bubbling up onto the back of his tongue. his eye screams in muted pain from where theres a finger shoved into it and his arms feel useless by his sides, shock rendering them useless. his head feels like its spinning, and his vision is so fucking white.

the knife is  _ yanked _ out and then he feels  _ everything _ . the hand pulling him towards them, the slide of metal through his skin and muscle, him jolting as the knife enters his body again and  _ again, and again -  _

it twists in place, right above his collar bone, and its dragged down until it hits bone. kryoz feels something tearing in his stomach. his arms are slashed and hes so sure that theyre the only thing keeping him from falling off the side of the bridge. hes slumped on the concrete wall, staring up at the blue sky. hes dyed red. theres a gross, sickening laugh while the knife is replaced by a hand. it digs into his chest, into the gashes in his body, and kryoz chokes on his own blood as it bubbles up through his throat. hes frozen. he cant move. it hurts  _ it hurts it hurts - _

they say, 'aw, dont cry now, baby,' and kryozs head lulls back onto the concrete rise of the bridge. his eyes feel dry; he isnt crying. theyre mocking him and he knows it. he looks the person in the face and suffocates on the blood in his throat. he has half a mind to gather some of it and spit it in their face, to tell them that theyve fucked up, but his breath wont catch and his lungs heave with the knifes wounds. he takes a moment to think about how he might look - pathetic, maybe. covered in blood and staring with dead eyes at a smile that makes him want to throw up. he stares at the sky and thinks about how it had been such a pretty day.

theyre still smiling as kryoz feels a hand and its fingers creep under his skin and muscle, nails scratching at his insides, and then hes being lifted by the deep cut in his chest and by his collarbone. up, up, up, and then kryozs world is tilted back. theres a small voice, theirs, and he cant decipher what theyre saying. theres a sickening wet sound as the nails and the grip on his bone and muscle and skin is dropped.

hes sees the underside of the bridge. some rocks that hold steady along the side of the bridge. he sees some trees. he hates the smile. 

his back hits water and he remembers those sharp rocks right before something  _ snaps.  _ he cant scream, but blood gushes into the water from his chest and back. some drips from his mouth and he can feel something running down the side of his face from his eye. he knows hes crying. he blinks at the unnaturally red water, the blood pooling on rocks around him, and turns his eyes to stare at the blue sky. his lungs heave, and everything is so fucking painful. theres a small glint at the top of the bridge and kryoz watches the knife fall down next to him only to be half swept away by the current.

he thought his death would be quicker than this, all those times he talked about it.

he dies with his eyes open, unfocused, and his friends looking for him right around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> ghostswords on tumblr


End file.
